


All-Frills Business Boy

by NukaDarling



Series: Nuka-Negotiation [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crossdressing, Homophobic Language, Internalized Misogyny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukaDarling/pseuds/NukaDarling
Summary: Clean undies, dirty boys. A domestic interlude.Kinktober prompt: Lingerie
Relationships: Porter Gage/Male Sole Survivor, Porter Gage/Sole Survivor
Series: Nuka-Negotiation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/671126
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	All-Frills Business Boy

“Hey, Boss?”

Nate looked up from his magazine. Guns and Bullets. Nice. “Yeah?”

“I got skills.”

“Yep.”

“I can make things happen.”

“You sure can.”

“I have a good fuckin’ vision for how to make this organization succeed. I can replace you.”

“Don’t I know it.”

Gage dropped a basket to the ground. “I don’t even mind helping you with the little shit. Fuck, I could make someone else do it, even, but I handle your laundry personally.”

Nate glanced over his magazine. “And I’ve said ‘thank you’. You don’t have to do it, you know.”

“No, it’s fine, just— I don’t know when you’re bringing women up here to fuck, but tell them to take their damn clothes with them.” At Nate’s confused glance, Gage picked up some lacy pink knickers and launched them across the room like a slingshot.

Nate caught them and gave them a sniff. “Mmm. Bet you hated washing these, huh? But you did it anyway.”

“I’ll leave them there to rot next time. I don’t clean up after your whores.”

Nate tucked the panties into his pocket. “They’re mine.”

Gage frowned. “Is this some kinda game? Like a possession thing—”

“I wear them.”

Gage made a disgusted sound. “Why the fuck. I can get you fuckin’ underwear if you’re out.”

“I like to feel pretty.”

A long moment passed. “You are just unapologetically faggy, ain’tcha, Overboss?”

Nate shrugged and returned to his magazine. “Like you said, you can replace me if I’m not doing a good job. Personally, I don’t see how my private interests have any bearing on my ability to put caps in your pocket. Thanks for handling my laundry, buddy,” he said, sing-song.

Gage stormed out with an audible ugh, even through the slammed door.

It took about a week for Gage to bring it up again, but Nate had suspected he would. The two of them had just finished meeting with the gang leaders about their goals for the week, and the meeting dragged on when William and Dixie leapt at each other’s throat about some imagined offence, with Nisha and Mags struggling to get them under control while Mason just laughed.

The factions needed some space. It was something to think about later when his brain wasn’t dribbling out of his ears from boredom.

“Hey, Boss. Are you wearing them right now?”

It took him a minute. “What the fuck are you talking about, Gage.”

“The… you know.” Gage looked uncomfortable. “‘Feeling pretty’.”

“Oh, panties?” Nate eased himself out of his chair, aware that his ass had gone numb during the meeting. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

He had to take a piss. He was aware of Gage lingering in the doorway, watching as Nate unzipped at a urinal. “Not gonna see anything from over there. Now who’s being a creep?”

Gage joined him, staring shamelessly as Nate manuevered his dick around tight black satin to tuck back in. He sucked in a breath. “Why do you do it really?”

“I told you, because I like it.”

“But… why?”

Nate turned to wash his hands. “Come find me later and I’ll try to explain.”

That night, Gage entered the Fizztop Grille to find Nate sprawled out over the bed dressed in a women’s robe that didn’t quite cover the flash of satin of panties and… fuck, stockings, too, complete with the clip-on belty things Gage had seen in old-world photos.

“Like what you see?” Gage looked away, realizing that he’d been staring.

“Uh. I… don’t know,” he admitted. “Kinda don’t know what to think. You’re dressed like a chick, but you don’t look like one even a little.”

Nate rolled to his side, and the robe fell open, exposing the curve of his soft cock against his thigh. “I’m not trying to be a woman. I am a man who likes how this feels.”

Gage approached cautiously. “Like how you take it up the ass for… fun, I guess, right?”

Nate flashed him a soft smile. “Does it make me a woman because I like to get penetrated?”

Gage squirmed, adjusting his trousers. “Uh, no.”

“Can I make you feel owned? And safe?”

He nodded. His throat was tight.

“Could I bend over this bed just like this and tell you to fuck me so I feel real good, and still be in charge?”

“...Yeah, Boss.” He hadn’t had the Boss’s ass. Was this how it was finally going to happen? After months of teasing?

“Good. We need to be clear on this, Gage. What gets me off does not define me as a leader, or as a man.” He dropped a hand down to rub at himself through his panties, sighing.

“So, want to bet you can make me come without taking these off?”

The possibilities hit Gage like a sack of bricks. “Oh, you’re on, Boss.”

He found the panties in the laundry basket later, stiff with spit and dried come, both his and Nate’s. Thoroughly gross. Awful.

He pocketed them all the same for later… use.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted in a collection of Kinktober prompts.


End file.
